Catapults directly powered by an elastic material such as the conventional slingshot, have certain limitations inherent therein. For example, the velocity of the projectile propelled therefrom is limited to the velocity of the retraction or recovery of the elastic material used therein. In addition, the configuration of most elastic materials, such as latex, is not stable or uniform during their recovery from distension. That is, certain portions of the material tend to recover more rapidly than other portions making the overall recovery from distension uneven and inconsistent. In addition, latex and other elastic materials commonly used in catapults of this type are very fragile and tend to tear when their surface is broken by even minute cuts or abrasions. For this reason, directly powered elastic catapults must utilize a receptacle of another material to receive the projectile, e.g. the leather pouch of a typical slingshot.